Cain Velasquez
Background Velasquez speaks English and Spanish. He has been a guest star on the Spanish-language television networks Telemundo and Univision.27 In addition to his Spanish-language TV appearances, he was also a featured guest on the TBS late night TV show, Lopez Tonight, starring George Lopez UFC career Velasquez was the Heavyweight title holder until UFC 1 where he lost the title to Junior dos Santos by TKO, his next fight Velasquex won the main event of fight night 1 against Alistair Overeem by Unanimous decision, Velasquez lost at UFC 15 to Travis Browne by KO, Velasquez lost his next fight at UFC 21 against Brock Lesnar by Unanimous decision, Velasquez lost to Don Frye at Fight Night 6 by Unanimous decision, Velasquez beat Gilbert Yvel at Fight night 8 prelims by Unanimous decision, Velasquez beat Gabriel Gonzaga by Unanimous decision at UFC 37, Velasquez beat Frank Mir by Unanimous decision at Fight Night 12, Velasquez beat Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira by Unanimous decision at UFC 43, Velasquez lost to Pat Barry by Unanimous decision at UFC 45. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 5 - 0 | Pat Barry | Unanimous decision | UFC 46 | August 18 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira | Unanimous decision | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Frank Mir | Unanimous decision | UFN 12 | June 19, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Gabriel Gonzaga | Unanimous decision | UFC 37 | May 15, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Gilbert Yvel | Unanimous decision | UFN 8 | April 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 1 - 4 - 0 | Don Frye | Unanimous decision | UFN 6 | March 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Brock Lesnar | Unanimous decision | UFC 21 | February 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Travis Browne | KO (Punches) | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.15 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccFFcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Alistair Overeem | Unanimous decision | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Junior dos Santos | TKO (Punches) | UFC 1 | November 7, 2012 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 1.40 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Lost the UFC Heavyweight title |}